Tank Commander
In Quake 2, the Tank Commander has the most health of any regular enemy in the game. Like the regular Tank, the Tank Commander has a Rocket Launcher, Machine Gun and a powerful Blaster. Tank Commanders only appear in the Unit 9 of the game (The City/Palace). Here they are a common enemy in the Outer Courts and Lower Palace and Rare in the Upper Palace. The Commander is a behemoth that only appears in the Palace area at the end of the game. It's black armour gives it a massive 1,000 hit points, which is only shadowed by the bosses. Due to the Commanders high health, it is best to save up the ammo for the games most powerful weapons. In the Palace, there are plenty of Icarus who drop Cell pick ups so your will always have the BFG ready to use when you confront a Tank Commander. See below for more details. A dead Commander appears in the Hangar hub, but you don't fight them until you get to the Palace hub. Attacks In Tank Commander in the same as the Tank except from health and looks. Machinegun The Tank's right arm is a Machinegun, which is even less of a threat than the Enforcer or Gunners. It shoots in a wide arc in the players direction, with barely 1 or 2 bullets actully hitting. If the player has high health, then it is rather safe continue his/her attack on the Tank until it changes to one of its other, more deadly attacks. Light Blaster The Tank's left arm is a Light Blaster that fires three blasts in a row, dealing high damage. Whilst it is possible and easy to dodge this attack, the damage it deals is not worth the risk so it is much safer to take cover, wait for the attack to finish and then continue with your own attack. Rocket Launcher The Tank's most powerful attack is a shouler mounted Rocket Launcher. The Tank's Rocket Launcher is amoung the deadliest attacks in the game and makes fighting the Tank in open ground something to avoid at all costs. The Tank can launch a seemingly unlimited stream of rockets which it can aim where the player is about to move to whilst dodging the one before it. For this reason, it is important to face the Tank where there is cover available. If the player takes cover when the Tank launches this attack, it will only fire three rockets before moving to the next attack. Strategies Alone, treat the Tank Commander like you would a regular Tank; circle strafe it and use powerful weapons. A BFG10k blast will take off quite a bit of its health in one shot, so you should use it as soon as you see a Commander. After the BFG blast, a few Railgun shots will finish it off. With other enemies, it should be the first enemy you kill. Like the Tank, it can do major damage to you if you ignore it. A BFG blast will do major damage to it and inflict some damage to nearby enemies, so you really should use it. Category:Quake 2 Enemies Category:Strogg